


Band Class and Beyond

by integrase



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: College AU, F/F, Moderate burn, except WITH PLOT AND STUFF, i am putting LOTS of references to dialogue from the play in here, it's a GROUP CHAT FIC, jazzalil is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integrase/pseuds/integrase
Summary: Zazzalil's crush on Jemilla has hit that point. You know the one. The one where everyone's heads are going to explode if something doesn't happen between the two women, like, yesterday.... but then things go sideways at Emberly's party, and Zazzalil will have to work a lot harder to make things happen with Jemilla.(Or, she's got a lot to do to make it work - she's got a lot to do to work it out!)College AU. IM-style fic. Featuring a real plot!





	1. 1

Emberly: hey zazzy this is an intervention

Zazzalil: an intervention for what  
Z: omg  
Z: i swear to god  
Z: if you are going to give me shit for trying those brownies keeri made i legit thought they were regular brownies  
Z: you aren’t my mom

E: wow wtf no that’s not what i was gonna say  
E: lol i’m telling grant about that

Z: jesus embs

E: no ok what i was gonna say  
E: is that if you don’t ask jemilla out soon i’m gonna die  
E: you know we are all waiting for that right

Z: uhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Z: can we not talk about this  
Z: like ever

E: k but you never shut up about her

Z: what

E: you seriously never shut up about jemilla  
E: like even when she gives you shit for stuff you get mad but you keep! Talking! About her!!  
E: hello?  
E: don’t ignore me. I know you don’t have classes today  
E: plzzz  
E: or do biology majors have night classes idk

Z: no i don’t have class

E: oh so you ARE just ignoring me

Z: yup  
Z: also if you are going to intervene on me don’t make it sound like everyone agrees w you  
Z: nobody else has said a thing

**Tiblyn has entered the chat.**

Tiblyn: omg is this the intervention chat  
T: FUCKING FINALLY

E: lol hey tiblyn

Z: are you fucking kidding me

T: love you too zazz  
T: anyway i can’t see the chat history but what I wanna say is PLEASE ASK OUT JEMILLA  
T: BEFORE WE ALL DIE  
T: DUE TO YOUR HUGE CRUSH

E: P R E A C H

Z: oh my god you guys i’m not even that bad  
Z: remember when embs met grant and all she could talk about was his ~*art*~ for like two months

E: his name is graham. Why do you guys do this

T: ok but consider that you have been crushing on jemilla since like high school  
T: girl pls

E: girl pls pls  
E: okay now that we got that out of the way reminder  
E: party at my house on friday <3 9pm and BYOB  
E: and the B is booze not brownies  
E: tell Keeri that zazz lmao

T: LOL

Z: text her yourself bitchhh


	2. 2

Zazzalil: keeriiiiiii

Keeri: zazzalillian reptilian  
K: hey girl hey

Z: lol  
Z: was gonna ask if you’re going to emberly’s party on friday??

K: ya of course

Z: ok great because i’m scared to go if you’re not there

K: what. that’s not like you

Z: ugh okay so

K: give me the hot goss

Z: well apparently i’m being annoying about jemilla?? and emberly and tiblyn razzed me out about it today  
Z: like over group chat tho, they didn’t even say it to my face at uni today!  
Z: kinda pissed

K: so you’re scared to go because jemilla is gonna be at the party?

Z: she is??

K: lol i don’t even know  
K: just wanted to see what you’d say

Z: oh fuck you

K: <3 lol <3

Z: i’m scared to go because no matter who is there i don’t wanna spend my night being teased about jemilla  
Z: i mean especially in front of jemilla, that would be worse

K: true, it would  
K: idk what to tell you. i’d say come over for some brownies but you don’t like that

Z: hahah yeah no thx  
Z: anyway how’s beetle

K: he’s way better! Thank you for asking actually, you’re the first  
K: got him back from the vet an hour ago and he’s a happy puppy  
K: i guess the crystals he swallowed were small enough to pass thru him safely

Z: neat  
Z: but also gross

K: mmm k zazz you are a bio major tho  
K: aren’t animal parts your thing

Z: you got me there lol

K: are jemilla’s parts your thing too

Z: i swear to god wtf

K: <3 lol <3


	3. 3

Duckie: ok are you ready

Graham: for??

SB: are you ready??

G: FOR????

D: initiation

SB: we’re gonna initiate you

G: into WHAT  
G: also who is SB

D: SB is smelly balls

G: who

SB: it’s stephano b...  
SB: your girlfriend’s friend and duckie’s friend. You haven’t met me yet

G: oh k.  
G: why “smelly balls” tho

D: LOL story for another time!!

G: in fact duckie is a weird name too. Why do all of my gf’s friends have weird names

D: i don’t know why they call me duckie. it’s damon.  
D: there’s a story behind smelly balls but you don’t get to know that yet

SB: ughhghghgh

D: ok back to initiation

G: In  
G: To  
G: What

SB: our friend group

G: umm

D: the group’s been friends forever man and now you are dating emberly  
D: for like 6 months now so you can learn our secrets

SB: big secrets

G: what secrets  
G: like zazzalil’s huge crush on jemilla?

SB: that isn’t even a secret let’s be real

D: lol

G: lol

SB: the friend group has known each other since ninth grade because of band class  
SB: we’re tight af  
SB: so we have a lot of catching up to do  
SB: duckie and i just wanted to tell you some things you should know

G: i’m not interested in an orgy you guys

D: LOL

SB: it’s not a sex thing!!

D: k but for real, things you should know about us all if you keep dating emberly

G: okay

D: for starters  
D: don’t talk about engineering in front of tiblyn  
D: she hates that because she flunked out because the pressure was too much

G: aight

SB: also don’t ask your gf why we call her fireshitter at parties

G: WHAT

SB: umm

D: lol. Drunk emberly + spicy curry = wicked hangover + crying on the toilet

G: omg

SB: fireshitterrrrr

D: now you know so don’t ask

G: this is... interesting  
G: tell me more  
G: it feels nice to be part of the group

SB: you aren’t a part quite yet  
SB: at emberly’s party you will be fully initiated

D: SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS  
D: more things to tell you  
D: zazzalil’s dad died in a car accident a while back so just watch yourself. Be sensitive

G: woah mood whiplash

D: better we just tell you right off the bat

SB: yup  
SB: oh don’t eat keeri’s brownies.

G: no shit

D: lol

SB: and also don’t eat anything i cook because i suck  
SB: or anything shelby cooks but fuck shelby

D: fuck shelby!!

G: sorry who

SB: we don’t talk to her anymore because she bullied jemilla for a while

D: “schwoopsie”

G: now you’re telling me about people I don’t even know

SB: it’s important you know about the history of the friend group

G: um k noted

D: god what else do we have to tell you.  
D: i’m jewish, that’s something

G: ok

SB: should we talk about clark and claire

D: mmmmmm no

G: who

D: no one we will tell you another time. Maybe after emb’s party

G: ok. So do i get to tell you guys about me or what

SB: nah

D: we already know you are the art kid and that’s how you met emberly

G: my penis can touch the moon

SB: what

D: what

G: that’s a joke

D: you made it weird, grant

**Duckie has left the chat.**

**SB has left the chat.**

G: my name isn’t fucking grant wtf


	4. 4

Jemilla: zazz are you up

Zazzalil: !!! yeah i’m up. what’s up.

J: not much  
J: wondering if you are going to emberly’s party

Z: yeah i’m going!

J: k sweeeet  
J: i haven’t seen you much lately besides in class so i was just hoping we’d actually get to hang

Z: same!

J: aww haha  
J: at least we have some classes together

Z: bio major me and biochem major you  
Z: so close yet so far apart

J: true that

Z: we could get closer

J: lol what  
J: zazz you there?

Z: like we could sit closer together i meant

J: hey it’s you who sits at the back every day because you’re late  
J: get on my level

Z: pfft lol!  
Z: YOU only sit at the front because you stopped wearing your glasses

J: you noticed?

Z: they’re a whole accessory on your face. Of course i noticed

J: haha i just don’t like how i look in glasses with this haircut  
J: call me insecure but i just don’t like it

Z: you look adorable either way j-mills

J: why thank you <3

Z: lol <3

J: not gonna wear them though  
J: i’m not as stubborn as you but i can still be stubborn

Z: i’m not that stubborn

J: um girl yes you are  
J: at emberly’s last high school party you karaoke’d lady gaga’s whole discography because duckie bet you that you couldn’t do it  
J: we were begging you to quit by the time you did Bad Romance but you didn’t stop!!!

Z: wow jemilla how do you even remember that

J: your choreography was top notch and i loved your dress. You looked bangin

Z: lol thank you!! ok i should go to bed now. Night night !!

J: sweet dreams!


	5. 5

Zazzalil: TIBS DOES SHE LIKE ME BACK?  
Z: I’M SO CONFUSED. IS THERE SOMETHING YOU AREN’T TELLING ME  
Z: AND BISEXUAL damn i’m so bi

T: tell me i’m crazy but it ain’t no lie baby bi bi bi

**Tiblyn has left the chat.**

Z: good joke but also ??????????

**Emberly has entered the chat.**

Z: EMBERLY DOES SHE LIKE ME BACK?

Emberly: hello to you too

Z: hi! DOES JEMILLA LIKE ME BACK?  
Z: i swear she hit on me today  
Z: i think

E: let’s lay out the facts

Z: ?????????

E: number one

Z: holy fuck i don’t have time for this

E: she is a girl and you are a girl  
E: number two  
E: she likes girls and you like girls

Z: yes okay we’ve all know that since band class thanks embs

E: number three  
E: you like her

Z: YES OKAY

E: number four  
E: i don’t know but maybe if you fucking asked her out we would know!!  
E: and then we would’t have conversations like this!

Z: Aughghgh are you for real right now

E: yea! And graham is coming over so i g2g

Z: gonna go for a ride on the g-train?  
Z: damn it i should have made a g-spot joke

E: oh gross fuck off

**Emberly has left the chat.**


	6. 6

Graham: hey this is tiblyn’s number right  
G: hello?

Tiblyn: hi yes this is she  
T: this is grant?

G: it’s graham, why does everyone call me grant

T: lol

G: k anyway. I have a question about your friend group

T: shoot for it

G: did you guys actually meet in band class or is that a joke  
G: also why is SB called smelly balls

T: hmm  
T: duckie says i’m not allowed to tell you about smelly balls yet

G: wtf did you just text him right now

T: no!! we are sitting beside each other in english right now  
T: i’m a journalism major, he’s a religious studies major. We share an english class

G: oh cool but also boo, I wanted to know

T: k at your first question tho  
T: yes we did meet in band class in high school, 100% for real  
T: we weren’t all really FRIENDS then but then we all went to the same university and now here we are  
T: we went from nerds to  
T: nerds in debt tbh

G: okay neat  
G: now i have more questions

T: i’m not really paying a lot of attention in class sooooo go for it

G: oh sorry i forgot you were in class

T: no really it’s okay. Duckie is arguing with the teacher on some of the religious symbolism in Lord of the Flies now so we’ll probably be off topic for the rest of the lecture

G: omg  
G: lol  
G: okay so i was wondering about jemilla and zazzalil?

T: hahaha what about them

G: well obviously zazzalil has a crush on jemilla but i wanted to know if jemilla has a crush back  
G: zazzalil came into mine and emberly’s life painting class and wouldn’t leave until emberly went through zazz and j’s conversation from yesterday  
G: I was listening in and i do think jemilla was flirting with zazz  
G: but i could be wrong

T: oh boy

G: ???

T: that’s a big question. You should be sitting down for this

G: i’m on the bus home right now so already sitting

T: okay  
T: the answer is  
T: yeah j kind of likes zazzalil!! surprise

G: why’s that a surprise

T: oh god you haven’t heard about clark and claire yet

G: no!  
G: who are they? Duckie and SB wouldn’t tell me either

T: hmmmmmm i’m going to just go ahead and tell you  
T: so jemilla dated clark for a while in our first year of uni. It was cute, whatever, it ended because clark is pretty boy clark and he got called to a modelling agency across the country  
T: they had a big fight and it ended. And clark came back and now they hate each other anyway.  
T: and claire is in biochem with jemilla. And THEY dated for a while too last year and it was cute, whatever, it ended because claire never made time for jemilla and jemilla is a needy person.  
T: well now they hate each other too.  
T: and what happens to these two people jemilla hates.

G: Omg

T: they start dating EACH OTHER

G: OMG

T: and jemilla’s been like super upset about it. We barely even talk about it or romance or love or anything in front of jemilla right now  
T: so that’s why emberly doesn’t kiss you around her  
T: jemilla is a tall lady with a lot of feelings and you don’t want to get her upset

G: oh that makes sense  
G: so it’s a surprise that jemilla likes zazzalil because nobody thought jemilla wanted those kinds of things right now

T: right on grant

G: huh

T: tho it’s not like jemilla suddenly started liking zazzy suddenly, she’s always been fond of her  
T: it’s more new that zazzalil started crushing so hard on her

G: lol yeah i’d call that a hardcore crush

T: worse than me and SB in high school  
T: i was SO gross lol

G: do i want to know  
G: no  
G: i want to understand the smelly balls story

T: nice try little man. Class is out. Ttyl

G: thank you tiblyn!


	7. 7

Keeri: just two days to the party huh

Zazzalil: can’t come soon enough

K: long week?

Z: long life

K: lol  
K: did you find out if Jemilla is coming?

Z: she says she is!

K: well that’s exciting

Z: yeah!!! i hope i don’t get drunk and do anything dumb

K: again

Z: again  
Z: ... heeey!

K: haha <3 sorry  
K: i’m actually just baking some dessert squares for the party right now  
K: i found all of these cute vegan recipes on pinterest to try

Z: mmm yum  
Z: i still need to decide what to bring  
Z: will you help me find something to wear for emberly’s party?

K: yes of course!

Z: thank youuu

K: i will make you a hot little piece

Z: you’re the one with legs for days k-dog

K: hahaha  
K: speaking of dogs  
K: now beetle ate some of my essential oils and he’s at the vet again

Z: wow dude

K: and his shits smell like cloves

Z: now that’s too gross for a bio major  
Z: back to party talk

K: as long as it’s not jemilla talk

Z: yeah yeah yeah  
Z: what do you want to do for karaoke?

K: I was thinking something classic  
K: bennie and the jets!  
K: or some old school stuff like Hot for Teacher or Brick in the Wall

Z: oh man that’s stuff my dad liked

K: sorry! sorry

Z: what?

K: bringing up your dad

Z: you didn’t. I did

K: still sorry

Z: no, it’s okay, really? I’m getting better about dad stuff

K: are you sure?

Z: 100%. you’re my weird hippie bff. If something’s wrong, i’ll tell you. Promise.

K: aaaaah okay <3 thanks!

Z: back to party talk?

K: i can’t tell if party talk is really just secretly jemilla talk or if you want to get off the topic of your dad or what

Z: both?

K: lol fine  
K: hey i’m going to invite emberly to this convo then

Z: sure

**Emberly has entered the chat.**

Emberly: hey girls

Z: hi

K: emberly!

E: what’s up?

K: you have to tell us the party itinerary so we can plan  
K: like is there going to be karaoke  
K: you know zazzy and her karaoke

E: there will be  
E: we can also go out in my yard and play beer darts. Oh and we got the hot tub fixed!!

K: yesss!

E: bring your cutest swimsuits.

Z: oh yeah!

E: haha, no staring at J in hers, Zazzy

K: lol!  
Z: fuck off!!

E: Also I need to know the sleeping arrangements. Graham and I have my bed, and Duckie is crashing on our floor.  
E: ummm SB is sleeping on the upstairs couch  
E: Tiblyn has the basement couch  
E: and no one is allowed in my parents room as usual

Z: i’ll bring my air mattress if that’s okay

E: yeah how many does it fit again?

Z: just two

K: dibs!

E: okay so just jemilla and any other guests who tag along need spots  
E: wouldn’t it be funny if jemilla ended up in zazzy’s bed though?

K: LMAO

Z: holy fuck  
Z: was the whole conversation leading up to that line

E: nooooooo! I just had to say it  
E: legit though trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements  
E: friends don’t let friends drive drunk

K: true true

E: also no brownies, keeri  
E: friends don’t let friends drive under the influence

K: i’m making vegan dessert squares  
K: nothing more  
K: hey can i bring beetle?

E: your bermese mountain dog?!  
E: he’ll eat my cat

Z: OH NO  
Z: NEXT YOU’RE GONNA SAY  
Z: “ZAZZ WISHES JEMILLA WERE EATING HER CAT”

E: zazz wishes j-  
E: aww

K: hahah shit


	8. 8

Jemilla: hey did you figure out where i can sleep?  
J: if not that’s okay, I can ask my auntie for a ride home

E: no no that’s okay, i think i got it figured out  
E: if you don’t mind bringing a sleeping bag, you and tiblyn can share the basement lounge  
E: although T already dibsed the couch so i guess you have the floor

J: lol that’s okay

E: ok great

J: hey can i ask you something  
J: i mean something else

E: shoot

J: is zazzalil okay?

E: uhhh what do you mean

J: she’s avoiding me, I’m sure of it  
J: i’d normally ask keeri something like this but i feel like keeri wouldn’t tell me if something’s going on

E: i really don’t know j-mills  
E: why don’t you just ask her

J: because that would be awkward af  
J: i’m not very brave

E: you just gotta try  
E: cause a little chaos

J: that almost implies that there IS something going on

E: chaos in general i mean. Life chaos.

J: uhhuh sure embs

E: lol

J: anyway

E: ?

J: how big is the party gonna be

E: omg  
E: it’s not going to be THAT big  
E: pls don’t tell me you’re worried about clark and claire showing up

J: ...  
J: a little!

E: honest the guest list is small. Just the friend group  
E: and a few people from the fine arts student association

J: okay neat  
J: oh are we including grant in the friend group now

E: i think so  
E: duckie and SB are going to “initiate” him at the party  
E: so i’m guessing like 16 shots of shitty alcoholic

J: omg  
J: well happy 6 months to you guys anyway <3 real cute shit

E: haha thank you  
E: you should get into dating again jemilla

J: ?

E: the infamous clark and claire thing was like three months ago  
E: fuck them  
E: isn’t there anyone in your life right now

J: tinder game weak

E: not what i meant lol

J: like you know when you exhaust all of your tinder options so you have to redownload the app and start over  
J: literally me right now

E: just switch your settings from girls to guys??  
E: double the dating pool

J: mehhh  
J: girls are more fun

E: now i want to do “girls just wanna have fun” at karaoke

J: yesss!  
J: i’m so excited for karaoke

E: me too

J: i bet zazzalil will be all over it

E: she will  
E: you two should do a duet after a few drinks  
E: always hilarious

J: mmm liquid courage  
J: maybe i’ll be drunk enough to rap again

E: GOD NO

J: oh please  
J: well at least zazzy thinks it’s hilarious when i do the rap parts  
J: oh shit i’m going to be late for my chem lab  
J: bye emberly!! tiblyn and SB and I are getting nachos at 6  
J: you should come. Bye!!

E: yeah i’ll be there, byeee


	9. 9

Tiblyn: did you mouth “text me” when we passed each other in the courtyard?  
T: why couldn’t you just have come and talked to me?!

Emberly: because it’s about jemilla

T: holy shit okay no offense but if this is about the jemilla and zazzalil thing  
T: my head is gonna fuckin explode  
T: jk it exploded yesterday when i ran into zazzalil in the library and all she could talk about was jemilla  
T: instead if you talk about this crush thing  
T: my head will come back together  
T: and then implode

E: okay but it’s important

T: ughhh girl what

E: I just talked to jemilla before she went to her chem lab  
E: and i think she seriously has no idea about the crush thing  
E: i think she’s oblivious!

T: there’s no humanly possible way she cant’t tell zazzalil has a girl boner for her

E: legit either she doesn’t know or she’s in denial  
E: i don’t want her reinstalling tinder  
E: I just want them to get together

T: we should just let it happen organically

E: you realize that means you have to deal with zazzalil’s crush for longer  
E: do you really want that

T: ok i’m going to break a promise here

E: ???

T: last time Jemilla and i went out for nachos n drinks she told me she likes zazzalil  
T: she was a few tequila shots in  
T: like she says, “liquid courage”

E: WHAT  
E: OMG

T: right?

E: that EXPLAINS SO MUCH  
E: she hasn’t shut up about zazz either lately  
E: i thought i was just going nuts  
E: let me send you my chat with her

((...))

T: wow that’s gay

E: it really is, isn’t it

T: mhmm  
T: sorry i didn’t tell you about j-mills early  
T: didn’t want to add to the drama

E: do we talk about it to jemilla at tonight’s nachos then

T: no  
T: like i said let’s let it happen organically

E: pfft okay fine

**Graham has entered the chat.**

E: hi sugar

G: hi! And hi tiblyn!  
G: what’s happening

T: hey

E: did you decide to come to nachos tonight

G: i can stay for a few hours but not all night

E: okay well baby  
E: you wanted in the friend group so we have some more drama for you to learn about

G: oh god  
G: okay tell me

T: hahahaha

E: turns out jemilla told tiblyn A WHILE AGO that she likes zazzalil back

G: what the fuck

E: but jemilla seriously has no idea about zazzalil’s crush

G: damn

T: right?

E: so tonight at nachos w jemilla don’t say anything about zazz  
E: nothing at all

G: okay

T: we’re gonna let it happen on its own  
T: at the party right?

E: yeah at the party

G: this is like the third party you’ve had since we started dating, emberly  
G: are they always this full of drama

E: honestly? Yes

T: yes

G: great  
G: also i forgot to mention about what duckie and smelly balls told me

E: ??????

T: OMG

G: “fireshitter” ??

**Emberly has left the chat.**

T: grant nooooooo

**Tiblyn has left the chat.**

G: i just wanted to know if it was true!!!!!!!!!


	10. 10 (The Party)

**_THE PARTY_ **

Zazzalil: are you almost here?

Jemilla: soon! i’m in ducker’s SUV with tiblyn and SB

Z: oh okay!

J: why?

Z: just wondering hahah

J: lol <3 we’re just trying to find somewhere to park on the block

Z: yeah it looks like more people came than emberly intended?

* * *

SB: you got the stuff?

Duckie: which stuff? The good stuff, or the bad stuff?

SB: the stuff  
SB: for grant

D: of course  
D: i couldn’t decide between watermelon, cherry, vanilla, or dill pickle vodka  
D: sooooo I bought them all

SB: Dill pickle? Wtf?

D: they’re all clear coloured drinks  
D: so i thought we’d get grant’s guard down with the other flavours  
D: and then BAM  
D: pickle party time

SB: gross  
SB: i love it

* * *

Tiblyn: I said ORGANICALLY, emberly  
T: not “attempt to play spin the bottle”  
T: then realize not just jemilla and zazzalil can be the players  
T: seriously worst idea ever

Emberly: yeah yeah i’m three drinks in so just ignore that  
E: those two are cute on karaoke though

T: true

E: i can’t believe how many people showed up  
E: i told the fine arts students assoc to bring their plus ones  
E: but that’s it

T: if anyone trashes your house i’ll kick their ass

E: thanks lol

* * *

Graham: i feel gross babe

Duckie: wrong number

G: oh sorry

G: i feel gross babe!

D: STILL WRONG NUMBER

* * *

Zazzalil: omfg keeri  
Z: i wanna dance with jmills

Keeri: then do it?!?!  
K: or do you need a few more drinks

Z: i don’t know what i need  
Z: i just wanna dance on her bodyyy

K: wtf  
K: maybe you don’t need more to drink  
K: come get some of my dessert squares

Z: they aren’t even squares  
Z: you made them all into puppy shapes

K: i miss my puppy

Z: he’ll be fine

K: where are you anyway

Z: upstairs  
Z: SB started a game of truth or dare  
Z: i’m hoping jemilla will come up here

K: i can go get her for you?

Z: noooooo too obvious

K: lol ok!

* * *

SB: hey have you seen jemilla?

Tiblyn: no why?

SB: i started a game of truth or dare so i could dare them to make out already  
SB: but i can’t find jemilla and she isn’t replying to her texts

T: hmm i’ll ask around

**Emberly has entered the chat.**

Emberly: i have some shitty shitty news

T: ??

SB: what

E: clark and claire are here

SB: WTF

T: omg

E: so if you guys are still looking for jemilla  
E: i think she left

T: who even invited those assholes

SB: they aren’t FAMILY

E: maybe she is still here  
E: nvm I just checked all of the bathrooms. she’s gone  
E: i bet that was her cab that pulled up 20 min ago  
E: UGHGHGHG

T: emberly can you go tell zazzalil

* * *

SB: okay here it is  
SB: i don’t feel like telling you to your face soooooo

Graham: ??? wat

SB: they call me smelly balls because i’m on a dry streak  
SB: i haven’t had a girlfriend since high school

G: ogh no!

SB: and one day tiblyn joked it was because of my smelly junk  
SB: (we hooked up all of once at it was at summer camp)  
SB: and my initials are SB anyway  
SB: so it stuck

G: HAHAJAJAJA  
G: im sorru thats not that funnny  
G: ok a litle funny

SB: i’m hoping you won’t remember this in the morning

G: i won’t!!!  
G: i called emberly emily on addicent  
G: accident  
G: so i thinnk i’m at my liimt  
G: limit

SB: grant go to bed  
SB: your initiation is complete

G: ok!!

* * *

Zazzalil: i’m crying

Keeri: why??

Z: jemilla left!  
Z: will you come cuddle me  
Z: i blew up the air mattress  
Z: i’m really really drunk

K: lemme finish this round of beer pong


	11. 11

Zazzalil: i don’t know if you’re going to reply to this keeri  
Z: but i’m really sorry  
Z: i was really sad last night and i didn’t plan to have sex with you  
Z: it just kind of happened  
Z: i’m sorry  
Z: i’m so so sorry  
Z: i’m going home

Keeri: zazz? Are you still there?  
K: hello? Please reply zazzy

Z: just got home from embs

K: you didn’t have to run off  
K: can we talk about this?

Z: it was an accident. This is so awkward

K: does anybody else know

Z: i don’t know!  
Z: fuck probably  
Z: ugh  
Z: i’m so hungover and I don’t want to deal with more drama  
Z: honestly kind of want to die a little

K: stop! it’s fine  
K: we slept together but it doesn’t have to be weird

Z: how’s it not going to be weird now????

K: you’re still my best friend <3  
K: we can just bug each other about this later

Z: oh my god what if jemilla finds out

K: maybe she won’t

Z: keeri lets be real she probably will know by the end of the day

K: will you just come over to my house?  
K: we can be normal and play with beetle and order in some greasy food

Z: okay...

* * *

SB: so i walked in on keeri and zazzalil naked last night  
SB: i’m 99% sure they slept together

Emberly: WHAT

SB: yeah uhhh that’s not the worst part

E: honestly? Smelly balls? How much worse can it get

SB: last night I announced it all in your living room embs  
SB: along the lines of “LET IT BE KNOWN THAT KEERI AND ZAZZALIL ARE THE FIRST TO BANG TONIGHT”  
SB: “DOES ANY LADY WANNA GET WITH ME AND BE THE SECOND”  
SB: bc unlike what my fucking friends say, my balls are NOT smelly  
SB: so yeah everyone knows now

E: are you shitting me!

SB: no. It just seemed like a good idea at the time

E: UGH  
E: I thought this would be a GOOD dramatic party not a fucking awful one  
E: everything was amazing and then i woke up to a trashed house and this news  
E: we need to keep jemilla from finding out

SB: i feel like its too late for that. Someone will tell her

E: and you and duckie owe me new towels after how much graham vomited in my bathroom  
E: so gross. Dill pickle vodka? Why??

SB: poor grant

E: his name is graham! Are you still drunk!

* * *

Jemilla: are you fucking serious

Tiblyn: dead serious

J: why would you even tell me this?  
J: i trusted you when i told you i liked zazz

T: i’d rather you find this out from me than shelby who showed up after you left

J: this is the worst


	12. 12

Emberly: hey zazzy

Zazzalil: hi

E: what’s going on

Z: moping

E: still? it’s been two days

Z: it’s only been two days!

E: zazz pls  
E: at least come hang out at Tiblyn’s with me tonight

Z: i don’t know

E: you fucked keeri. It was a mistake, you said it yourself  
E: no one is judging  
E: too much

Z: shut up pls

E: ugh at least come for coffee with Tiblyn and I after your bio class  
E: wait is that the class you have with jemilla

Z: yes! It is!  
Z: i still don’t know if she knows about me and keeri  
Z: i haven’t even talked to her since the party  
Z: we were having so much fun and i went and ruined it

E: no, clark and claire ruined everything when they showed up  
E: zazz get over yourself pls? Its going to be fine

Z: i’m on my way to class right now  
Z: i’m not going to be late so i can actually sit near the front with jemilla

E: you’re brave  
E: just be normal  
E: we don’t know if she knows

Z: oh my god you shoulda seen the look she just gave me  
Z: she looked like a hurt puppy dog for just a second  
Z: now she’s fine and acting normal?  
Z: what is this

E: idk?

Z: my hypothesis: she liked me back after all  
Z: and you privileged fucks have been lying to me about it the whole time

E: what  
Z: god she’s acting so normal it seems forced  
Z: i’m inviting tiblyn to this chat

**Tiblyn has entered the chat.**

Tiblyn: hey?

Z: hi

E: hi tibs

T: what’s going on. aren’t we all in classes right now

Z: yes but  
Z: i need to know if jemilla knows about the party incident

T: about you and keeri?  
T: yes i told her

E: WHAT

Z: WHY?????

T: because shelby showed up with clark and claire. and shelby was in the room when smelly balls told everyone what happened  
T: so shelby would definitely say something shitty to jemilla  
T: i told j-mills to protect her

Z: still  
Z: fuck?

E: no it makes sense

T: yeah uh zazz i also should probably tell you umm are you in class right now?

Z: yes. Barely paying attention

T: ok well umm  
T: jemilla has liked you back for a long time apparently

Z: WHAT

E: ??????? holy shit

T: i wasn’t supposed to tell you but i’m gonna tell you because i bet she is hurting right now  
T: you need to fix this

Z: by what? Talking to her?  
Z: i’m brave but i’m not that brave jesus christ

T: don’t tell her i told you

E: wow this gets worse and worse

T: not helping embs

E: zazz? You still there?

T: zaaaaaazz?

Z: i excused myself from class and now i’m hiding in the bathroom stalls  
Z: how could this day get any worse

T: you’re pregnant with keeri’s puppies

E: lol

Z: you know what that was kind of funny  
Z: but also fuck you


	13. 13

SB: do you feel initiated, grant

Graham: i mean i guess so  
G: emberly’s party was fun!  
G: morning after sucked though

SB: pickles everywhere?

G: ugh i can’t even think about pickles! don’t bring that up pls

SB: lol

G: so what’s the drama?

SB: ??

G: well emberly has been stuck to her phone since friday  
G: i tried to take her out to the movies and i caught her on her phone mid-movie  
G: that’s like rule #1 of movie etiquette – put away your phone  
G: she won’t tell me what’s up though

SB: oh shit you haven’t heard?  
SB: you were DEFINITELY in the room when i announced it

G: i probably don’t remember lol

SB: lol

SB: uhhh zazzalil and keeri happened

G: what?  
G: they’re friends, they’re not drama  
G: i thought everybody liked them

SB: no i don’t mean they existed, i mean like they happened together  
SB: in a bed  
SB: together

G: oh

SB: they smashed, bro

G: yes i get it!  
G: so this is drama because of the zazzalil and jemilla thing right

SB: yuuup

G: oh no... aww  
G: because they both like each other right? Now it’s all confusing for them  
G: aww!

SB: wait where did you hear that

G: which part

SB: that they like each other? Jemilla likes Zazzalil too?????

G: um, from tiblyn  
G: i thought everybody knew and i was the last to find out  
G: oops  
G: shit

SB: damn!!  
SB: this is officially fucky

G: poor jemilla  
G: we trusted you, zazzalil!  
G: i admit i like that i was in on something secret in the friend group though

SB: you have been initiated

G: maybe I should talk to zazzalil

SB: if you think that’s a good idea go for it

G: i will!

**Duckie has entered the chat.**

Duckie: yo

SB: hey

G: hi!

D: has grant been updated on our drama

SB: yep  
SB: but get this, he knew something we didn’t!

D: ??

G: i guess tiblyn told me jemilla ALSO likes (liked?) zazzalil  
G: while she was explaining the clark and claire thing to me before the party

D: omg

G: side note that I remember meeting clark and claire at embs party  
G: they are some of the most beautiful people i’ve ever seeeen

SB: right?

D: man. Has anyone talked to jemilla yet or are we all dancing around the subject  
D: also do you guys want to go get pizza at lunch today? i’m starving

SB: yes

D: yes to which

SB: oh sorry. Yes to pizza. Idk about j-mills

G: i’ll get pizza with you if that’s cool  
G: i was going to talk to zazzalil tho. Idk jemilla very well

D: alright. Maybe i’ll talk to jemilla

SB: ok cool


	14. 14

Graham: hey zazzalil

Zazzalil: hi grant

G: ?? it’s graham

Z: lol yes

G: how are you doing

Z: i’m whatever  
Z: i’m guessing you found out about the whole me and keeri thing  
Z: idk who you found out from but it was an accident, okay?

G: no i know  
G: and okay  
G: i’m really just checking in to see if you’re okay

Z: like i said  
Z: i’m whatever

G: so not good?

Z: i’m really upset.  
Z: things with keeri and i are fine, we just laugh about it now. it’s been enough time for us to make it not weird

G: have you talked to jemilla yet?

Z: god. Not really  
Z: i tried in class. I really did! But she acts like everything is normal  
Z: but i know she knows  
Z: and i bet you heard this too but i guess she liked me back  
Z: probably doesn’t any more

G: don’t be so quick to jump to that conclusion  
G: you should really just talk to her

Z: that’s what your gf and tiblyn told me to do but i don’t know how

G: well i think damon is going to talk to jemilla too

Z: damon?  
Z: oh duckie  
Z: wait what WHY

G: we don’t think anybody has yet  
G: don’t want her feeling left out

Z: i should try too, i really should

* * *

Duckie: jemilla? Hey

Jemilla: hey

D: what’s up

J: bored. I aced my math assignment so i don’t have any studying left to do  
J: why?

D: nerd  
D: wondering if you were going to come around to hang out with any of us one of these days  
D: you’ve been off the map for a while  
D: why though?

J: oh don’t act like you don’t know

D: ???

J: the whole party thing just blows

D: ah yes

J: legit i was so excited to hang out with everybody and the whole thing became a clusterfuck of people i hate and... stuff!  
J: i shouldn’t have even come. I knew clark and claire and shelby would end up at embs  
J: i didn’t think i was going to come and then i did

D: well why did you come then

J: zazzalil  
J: she sounded so excited to see me  
J: ugh

D: oh

J: yeah.  
J: you heard about that, i’m guessing

D: jemilla we ALL knew

J: about me liking her? Everyone knew?  
J: fucking Tiblyn wtf

D: ?????? no  
D: we all knew zazzalil liked you

J: she WHAT

D: are you fucking blind  
D: literally nobody needed to be told that. We ALL knew

J: i suspected but i didn’t think it was for real

D: you’re all she talks about

J: fuck a duck

D: what

J: it’s an expression  
J: so nobody thought to tell me this??

D: like i said we all thought you knew!  
D: but with the clark and claire thing nobody wanted to talk to you about this kind of stuff  
D: like dating stuff

J: that’s considerate  
J: but also now i feel like my whole life has been a lie for however long it’s been since zazzalil started to like me

D: since like forever  
D: we were starting to get sick of it  
D: in fact before the party i asked emberly and tiblyn to intervene and tell her to ask you out

J: jesus

D: would you have said yes???

J: i don’t know! Maybe? Probably??  
J: now, i really don’t know  
J: i’m honestly super upset about the whole thing  
J: like she slept with keeri and sure that’s none of my business  
J: but what if that means there’s something there between them now  
J: maybe i lost my chance

D: i don’t know  
D: i can’t answer that

J: fuck a duck!

D: please stop saying that


	15. 15

Zazzalil: hi k-dog

Keeri: hey!  
K: are you still coming over for bake sale prep?  
K: also i decided on which christmas sweater i’m going to buy for beetle  
K: he’s going to look so cute!!

Z: aww i’m excited to see that  
Z: yeah i’ll still come over  
Z: i just wanted to talk to you about jemilla

K: yeah! Go for it

Z: you’re not...  
Z: you’re not sick of me talking about her??  
Z: i guess everyone else was

K: i know  
K: but i’m not sick of it. Okay maybe a little  
K: i’m still your bff though and i will support you through this  
K: it’s half my fault anyway

Z: it’s really not

K: it really is! we’re both adults  
K: lol <3

Z: thank you  
Z: do we get to make sex jokes about each other now

K: we could  
K: do you remember crying after you finished

Z: NEVERMIND I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS

K: lol! Okay

Z: god

K: what did you want to say about jemilla?

Z: do i still go for it?  
Z: i don’t even know if i have a chance anymore  
Z: the vibes between us are weird every time i see her  
Z: in class she barely even looks at me  
Z: there’s been a change in the climate, so to speak

K: hmm

Z: hmm?

K: well have you talked to her?

Z: no, I haven’t. y’all keep saying i should though  
Z: and i keep saying, I don’t know how

K: well i got your back for when you do  
K: why don’t you just message her right now and get back to me after

Z: what do i talk about? Our group project??

K: that sounds like the easiest thing  
K: listen if you can’t make it tonight that’s fine  
K: emberly and I can do all the baking for the fine arts student assoc bake sale ourselves  
K: tbh probably faster without you goofing around with us <3 lol

Z: you fine arts majors really love your student association huh  
Z: okay i’m going to do it

K: good luck! <3 ttyl

* * *  
Z: heeeeey jemilla  
Z: you there  
Z: hello??  
Z: just wondering about our group project for bio250  
Z: okay well get back to me when you can.

J: i’m here  
J: sorry i’m out with tiblyn  
J: chewing her out for being a blabbermouth  
J: as I’m sure you’ve heard

Z: i’m not sure if i have

J: oh that’s good  
J: so what about our group project

Z: oh uh  
Z: nothing really. Just making sure you still wanted to be my partner for it

J: if you still want to be mine  
J: anyways i have to go. I need to drive tiblyn home

Z: okay drive safe j-mills

**Jemilla has left the chat.**

* * *

Zazzalil: so it didn’t go bad but it didn’t go well either

Keeri: oh boo  
K: okay. Well grant got here 15 minutes ago  
K: so it’s a party now. Come join us for baking!  
K: no special brownies, promise!!

Z: okay  
Z: can you invite jemilla too

K: ??

Z: i don’t want her to be feeling left out right now

K: of course we can  
K: she needs to get out  
K: i’ll text her

Z: thank you. don’t tell her i asked you to invite her

K: i won’t


	16. 16

Jemilla: good to see you all last night  
J: i never apologized for leaving your party early

Emberly: you don’t have to say you’re sorry

J: but i am sorry  
J: i overreacted when i could have toughed it out  
J: i just  
J: wasn’t brave enough

E: it’s okay

J: i guess with how i react to clark and claire being around, it’s no wonder that nobody talked to me about this whole zazzalil thing

E: hey let me invite tiblyn to this?

J: sure

**Tiblyn has entered the chat.**

Tiblyn: hi  
T: what’s going on

E: jemilla brought up the zazzalil thing  
E: and since we’ve been skirting around this whole thing i wanted to get you in here

T: k slow replies, babysitting my brother

J: hi tibs

T: hey

J: anyway as i was saying  
J: would things have been different if i hadn’t been so touchy about clark and claire stuff?

E: i think yes  
E: nobody would have been QUITE as afraid to say anything to you about it  
E: but we have a healthy fear of you in the first place lol

J: omg you make me sound like a dictator

T: you just always make sure the work gets done  
T: unlike the rest of us

J: lol

E: nobody wanted to see either you or zazzy get hurt  
E: is what I’m trying to say

J: i mean, fair  
J: thank you  
J: i’m sure since tiblyn blabbed to everyone, now zazzalil knows i like her

T: bitch i only told grant because he asked  
T: emb’s bf is the blabbermouth

E: his name is graham!

T: idc what his name is, he told everyone

J: everyone would have found out anyway  
J: i was going to ask zazz out at the party!

E: WHAT

T: omg!

E: jemilla you still should!!

J: i really don’t know if I should  
J: this keeri thing... it’s really confusing

E: i think the first thing zazzalil tells everyone is she was drunk and crying and it was an accident

J: she was crying?

T: because you left

J: for real?

E: yes for real

T: it was a whole big event

E: SB was trying to get you guys together with a game of truth or dare  
E: you never showed up  
E: because you got a taxi

J: oh...

T: yeah girl you just missed the z-train that night  
T: coulda choo-choo-choo’d all the way to that air mattress

J: lol shut up

E: hahahaha

J: so how does keeri fit into all this?

E: she’s zazzy’s bff and nothing more  
E: actually we talked about it when it was just us at the bake sale prep last night  
E: it was just one of those things that happens randomly

J: okay

E: and keeri said she wouldn’t do it again anyway  
E: made things too weird for a little while  
E: and of course keeri knew about zazzalil’s crush and felt really really bad about messing that up

J: okay.  
J: idk what to do now  
J: i kind of think i should have a proper conversation with zazzalil  
J: since we mostly avoided being too friendly last night

T: talk to her

E: talk to her

J: okay okay you don’t have to yell <3 lol

T: oh shit my brother got into the pantry and ate the rest of his halloween candy  
T: parents are gonna kill me  
T: bye guys

**Tiblyn has left the chat.**

E: and I have to finish this painting anyway  
E: you do what you gotta do j-mills  
E: byeee

**Emberly has left the chat.**


	17. 17

Jemilla: hey zazzy

Zazzalil: hey what’s up

J: i’m glad we got to hang out the other night at keeri’s  
J: just wanted you to know

Z: i’m glad too  
Z: listen  
Z: i’m sorry i’ve been really weird lately  
Z: or have been weird for a while  
Z: uh  
Z: sorry i’m fucking weird in general

J: ??? you’ve been the you that i like

Z: okay hahaha

J: i understand why you’ve been kinda weird since the party at least

Z: yeah  
Z: are we going to talk about it finally  
Z: i feel like  
Z: based on what everybody else has said  
Z: we should probably do that

J: that’s what i was told, too  
J: we can talk.

Z: okay  
Z: i like you, jemilla  
Z: i like you a lot and i’m sorry i messed up

J: i like you too, zazzalil  
J: and you don’t need to be sorry about what happened  
J: it’s not like i had some magical claim over you at the party  
J: what happened, happened, and i get that now

Z: i wish i could take back the party though

J: but i had fun with you that night!  
J: karaoke and dancing were amazing  
J: you looked beautiful  
J: everything was good until i was scared away  
J: and i forgot that chaos can be good, too  
J: i should have just stuck through it  
J: because i wanted to be there with you

Z: (you looked gorgeous too)

J: thank you <3

Z: hahah  
Z: it’s okay that you left. I don’t want you to feel bad for having feelings  
Z: you’re so kind and smart and strong and you should be proud of that  
Z: i admire a lot of things about you and i’ve missed being your friend this past week or so  
Z: we can always try again

J: try what again

Z: try us again.  
Z: or something  
Z: you know what I mean?

J: i think i know what you mean, yes <3

Z: <3  
Z: i have an idea  
Z: can you meet me in 20 minutes in the park by your house?

J: you’re always so full of ideas!  
J: yes i can  
J: see you soon?

Z: see you soon!

* * *

Zazzalil pulls up her car to the park, eyes peeled for Jemilla. Her palms are sweaty against the steering wheel. She breathes in, steadily, trying to keep her heart rate down. To say she’s excited- and nervous- would be an understatement.

As she parks the car, she spies Jemilla walking through the park from the east. Zazzalil breathes deeply. She smooths her hair into a ponytail, closes her eyes, and opens the car door with as much confidence as she can muster. Her pocket feels heavy. She hopes Jemilla will like the gift.

The cool autumn air blows lazily past her face. It’s heavily scented with fallen leaves and dewy grass. Jemilla is closing the space between them- and Zazzalil can’t help but think the tall woman looks magical today, in a brown leather jacket and dark denim jeans. She hurries forward.

The two meet next to the tallest oak in the park. Its leaves have gathered at its base, and each step makes a _crunch_ as the two greet each other with a tight hug. It lasts a second longer than a friendly hug might. It’s something more, already.

“Jemilla,” starts Zazzalil. “I’m so sorry we got all messed up.”

“It’s okay, Zazz. Honest,” replies Jemilla, with a genuine smile upon her lips.

“I know, but I’m still sorry. And I will do anything to make it up to you.”

Carefully, Zazzalil reveals the item in her pocket: a silver chain, with a star charm dangling at one end- a bracelet.

“My dad gave me this last year. He said that you can feel the stars shine brightest in your heart, and he wanted me to have this so I wouldn’t forget my own starshine,” says Zazzalil.

Jemilla’s eyes are wide. Her hair moves with the wind.

“I want you to have it, so you can remember that you’ve made my heart full of starshine,” finishes Zazzalil. “For a long time, now.”

Jemilla holds out her palm, and Zazzalil delicately sets the bracelet in her hand. Jemilla is beginning to cry. A tear rolls down her cheek.

“Thank you, Zazz.”

Zazzalil finds herself crying, too.

And when Jemilla pulls her in for their first kiss, nothing could feel more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> catch me at tumblr @ bite-sized-bitch !!


End file.
